thehiveworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaelicious
Kaelicioushttp://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/group.php?groupid=713 is a public Uncategorized Social Group, created by VengeanceKael in 2012, who later passed on maintainership to Bernkastel in 2013, and by the beginning of 2014, Bernkastel gave maintainership to Amargaard, who has maintained the group ever since. Anyone can sign in and hang out with the other members, or participate in the roleplaying as well as the contests which are closely associated with the roleplay's story events. History of the Social Group It was created by Vengeancekael at November 2012, and started out as a holiday-themed roleplay, in which the members had to help either good or evil, as the holidays progressed. During these events the roleplayers stuck to using one character each, and because of the story's continuity the Kaelicious-world slowly grew to become an entirely unique universe, despite starting out with heavy influence from both real world, the Warcraft universe, and other fictional franchises. Events were held every holiday, starting out with Halloween in November, then Christmas in December, Valentine in February, and finally Easter in April. Each holiday event had unique small contests, including Terraining contests, Concept Art contests, Writing Contests and even Mapping Contests. However, Vengeancekael left the ownership for Xi Wangmu who changed the group a lot, to focus even more on roleplaying and less on contests. Xi Wangmu started a whole new roleplay with the theme of a post-apocalyptic planet Earth. A few members, including the reputed Amargaard, left the social group at this time in protest of the heavy changes, especially ending the old roleplay. However, it turned out that the new roleplay was soon trashed due to low interest from the players. After reading a visitor message suggestion from Amargaard, Xi Wangmu decided to change the group's theme once again, this time to be an almost completely open fantasy theme, with equally focus on both the roleplaying and the contests. Unfortunately, this new roleplay also had to be trashed due to low interest from the players. However, in December 2013, Xi Wangmu suddenly decided to return the group's first universe and thus set up a holiday-themed roleplay, like the old ones. She named the event "the Red Christmas", and it soon appeared to become much more popular than the previous attempts. During this time, Xi Wangmu and Amargaard cooperated a lot, in order to make the experience as good as possible for the participating roleplayers. By the end of December, Xi Wangmu made another social group for roleplaying, The Cinderfall, and passed the maintainership over Kaelicious on to Amargaard, so that Xi Wangmu could take properly care of The Cinderfall. Amargaard, believing the old ways were the best for the group, after seeing the proof from "The Red Christmas", set up a Valentine-themed roleplaying event in February 2014, known as "The Valentine Wars", which fortunately seemed to receive quite good response among the roleplayers of the group. The Valentine Wars-event ended the 1st of March, where the theme was replaced by a minor Sct. Patrick's Day-theme, functioning as a prelude to the plot of the upcoming "Easter Games 2014" in April. During the Sct. Patrick's Day-theme, Amargaard also made a new thread featuring information about rules, guidelines and lore of the group, meant especially for new curious members. Then came the "Easter Games" in April - following Vengeancekael's old tradition started a year ago, the roleplayers were supposed to team up in different groups, where after a huge contest would last the remainder of the month. During this time, Amargaard also made a lot of new rules about the roleplaying, and continued his work in the Lore-thread, almost got around to finish the chapter about previous holiday events. It was also decided that old roleplaying threads should be saved from now on, instead of being deleted like all the old ones had been after their respective events had ended. Intentional or not, the group had automatically turned to favor roleplaying above contests, so much fewer contests were hosted from then on. With the increase of roleplaying there rose a need for roleplaying threads, even for the months without holiday themes. The roleplaying threads for these months would be known as "Free RP Months", and after the "Easter Games" holiday-event several of these "Free RP Months" were made in a row... Social Group Discussions With the constant change of themes, as well as changes of leadership, most of the current discussions are still new and fresh, compared to the age of the group. The main discussions thread has stayed for a long while, as the only one, while other discussions used to be deleted and changed to new ones, with both the contests and roleplaying themes constantly coming and ending. However, in 2014 it was decided by Amargaard that the old roleplaying threads should be saved, while the contest threads would continue to be deleted. Currently 7 discussions exist in Kaelicious; [Discussions|[General Discussions]], [Rules, Guidelines & Lore of the Group|[General Rules, Guidelines & Lore of the Group]], [Valentine Wars - Roleplaying Thread|[The Valentine Wars - Roleplaying Thread]], [Bar - Random Roleplaying Thread, March 2014|[Gyro's Bar - Random Roleplaying Thread, March 2014]], [Easter Games - Roleplaying Thread, April 2014|[The Easter Games - Roleplaying Thread, April 2014]], [RP Month - Roleplaying Thread, May 2014|[Free RP Month - Roleplaying Thread, May 2014]] and [RP Month - Roleplaying Thread, June 2014|[Free RP Month - Roleplaying Thread, June 2014]]. The pictures and members of the group The Mad King's Realm - by APproject.PNG|APproject's final entry for the 2012 Halloween Terraining Contest, picturing Earth's Core. The Mad King's Realm - by GreeN!X.jpg|GreeN!X's final entry for the 2012 Halloween Terraining Contest.|link=http://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/group.php?do=picture&groupid=713&pictureid=62874 The Mad King's Realm - by David.png|David's final entry for the 2012 Halloween Terraining Contest.|http://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/group.php?do=picture&groupid=713&pictureid=62880 Santa's Workshop - by kari0003.jpg|kari0003's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Terraining Contest.|http://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/group.php?do=picture&groupid=713&pictureid=63961 Santa's Workshop - by don svetlio.jpg|don svetlio's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Terraining Contest.|link=http://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/group.php?do=picture&groupid=713&pictureid=73437 Desecrated Christmas - by Legion King.jpg|Legion_King's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Drawing Contest.|link=http://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/group.php?do=picture&groupid=713&pictureid=64181 Santa's Workshop - by Amargaard.png|Amargaard's final entry for the 2012 Christmas Terraining Contest.|link=http://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/group.php?do=picture&groupid=713&pictureid=64232 Kaelicious had 30 pictures by the end of 2013, almost all of which were uploaded as final pieces by participants in the different small contests during the group's history, and was thus a complete mix of World Editor terrain screenshots and concept artwork. However, Amargaard deleted 5 of those pictures, when he took over maintainership, because they had no link to the current roleplay of the group. Afterwards, he allowed all kinds of pictures, that had a connection to the roleplay regardless if they were related to a contest or not, to be uploaded. Currently, Kaelicious has 75 pictures. All the pictures are in the process of being added to the slideshow, just right of here. The group currently has 116 members, most of which are inactive however, but some of the core members have remained active since their arrival, and new active members join in from time to time. All notable former- and current members are listed below, with their main character in the roleplay, if any, written next to their username: *Alagremm - Alagremm, the cultist prophet *Amargaard - Am'ar Kardos, the captain of team T.H.U.M.P.E.R *APproject *Archange1 - Lizzie Kardos, Am'ar's angel wife *Azsure - Azsure, the cultist boy *bisnar13 - Bisnar, the skeletal Felhound *Chenralstrasz - Chenralston, a Maniac Panda *David - Lord Xenox, the leader of the Millennium laboratory. *Dawn - Dawn, the female cat of special bloodline *Deolrin - Deolrin, the Niss Commander *DSgamer - DeadlyStroke, the Lightning Soldier *Gen Bloodhorn - Gen Bloodhorn, the Tauren Fsjal *GreeN!X - Juno, the male kitten adventurer *Hell_Master - Kenny, the demonic skeleton child *kari0003 - Kari, the ingenuous human ghost *Imadori - Kyousuke Imadori, the Idol of Easter *Legion_King - Moltenpyre, the Fire Lord from Hell *Mania - The Mad King, the Ruler of Destruction World / Mania, the Goddess of Insanity * Mythic - (Formerly) Eressor, the Venomancer *Paillan - Paillan, the deceased half-angel half-demon swordsman *Ralle - Ralle, the Moose *Rheiko - Rheiko, the Christmas Elven Shapeshifter *StormWarriors2 - Alwin, the Demonic Janitor and partner of Clurey McPatrickus *Thumper - Santa Claus, the deceased Idol of Christmas / Cupid, the God of Love *VeljkoM - Veljko, the Tauren Shaman *Vengeancekael - Vengeancekael, the Storyteller *Xi Wangmu - Mistress Frederica Bernkastel Trivia and notes *Kaelicious was formerly in the Role Playing Social Group-category, but with the sudden removal of that category, it was changed into an Uncategorized Social Group. **It was also the Role Playing Social Group with the most members (101). However, it is only third on the list after the change of category, next after Random Lulzerz (233) and Lore Lovers (196). **It was the only Role Playing Social Group-, and now the only Uncategorized Social Group, to sport contests. A single exception is a contest in The Dark Prophecy, focused on creating a motivational faction banner, but the contest was never finished and entries never judged - thus it should not be counted in the above statistic. *Many of the group's members once worked on a Warcraft III map project called "Project HHH" together, but it was paused, and most likely canceled too, due to the change of leadership, and because of the several complete roleplay-restarts. Thus all of the characters in the game, which were based on previous roleplaying characters from the group members, weren't used anymore and it seemed to be a waste of time to continue the project. **Even though the original roleplay concept, and all the original characters have since then returned, Project HHH remains canceled. *Back when Vengeancekael was maintainer of the group, the group changed name regularly, each time a new theme was launched. However, since Bernkastel took over, she kept the name "Kaelicious", in order to honor the group's original creator. Amargaard continued having the same name as well. Category:Uncategorized Social Groups Category:Social Groups Category:Kaelicious